Lists, Notes and Love
by Adia Rose
Summary: 10Rose. Inspired by my postit idea from an earlier fic. Lots of notes and lists and rules both the Doctor and Rose write for each other!
1. Chapter 1

A/N--- I really hope you guys enjoy these. They are just little chapters about lists and notes that Rose and the Doctor leave each other. It was inspired by my idea of post-its in 'Imagine Me and You' and I wanted to spend more time on it so I figured it warranted it's own fic! Also I am doing it thanks to all the amazing reviews I got for 'Imagine Me and You'.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Rose stood in the bathroom in the TARDIS and was furious. All of her favourite shampoo had gone! Just magically vanished since the Doctor used her shower. She had wondered at the time why he wanted to use her shower instead of his own, he had just fobbed her off with a mile a minute explanation of how some circuit in the TARDIS was malfunctioning and resulted in his being broke. But that sneaky git lied! He just wanted to steal Rose's shampoo. 

She was shivering as the water on her body began to evaporate. She was in the middle of a shower when she had realised she was out of hair care products. So now she was stood just in a towel in the middle of the bathroom, just about ready to test her theory on whether she could slap the Doctor as well as her Mum could.

She stormed over to her bed and plopped herself onto it, grabbing a notebook as she did.

Right…it was time for some rules around this TARDIS, or at least a list of demands for the Doctor.

Rose's List For The Doctor

1. Visit Mum (and don't even try and get us captured on some planet so you can avoid it!)

2. Do the bloody washing up! You have not got an allergy to it, it is not one of your experiments in alien bacteria cultivation, and if you leave it long enough it will NOT just disappear so don't try any of those excuses again!

3. Feel free to use my shower but…

-Not whilst I am in the bathroom or you will get more things thrown at your head like last time.

-You WILL NOT use my shampoo and then hide it! Use your own you greedy alien.

-You will not leave rubber ducks strewn across my bathroom!

4. Banana soup is NOT food and will not be served for dinner again! EVER!

5. Stop leaving edible ball bearings in my bed! I can hear you sneaking in and putting them there before I go to bed so don't think I can't.

6. If you feel the need to keep licking my possessions at least warn me. I do not appreciate putting on wet eyeshadow.

This List Will Be Updated!

P.S.

Still love you Doctor!

Rose smiled as she finished. Having written these things out had calmed her somewhat and although the Doctor was annoying, she did find almost all of the things quite funny, if not a little worrying.

She walked out of her room and stuck the notice on her door. He would be sure to see it soon…on second thought, she would make copies and post them around a bit. Never hurts to be certain. She wondered how the Doctor would react, her smile widened a little.

* * *

A/N--- What do you all reckon? Favourite number on the list?

Any other rules you want posted for either the Doctor or Rose let me know as there will be lots more chapters of random rules, lists and notes! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N---** This was SOOOOOO much longer than I had expected. I thought every chapter would be around 500words but this one just ran away with me!

I'm not as keen on this one as the first but hopefully you all still like it. I want to say thank you all so much for your reviews. In particular Bubblez-rocks-your-socks who unknowingly helped inspire me to make this a full fic on its own.

* * *

The Doctor was wandering merrily around the TARDIS as she drifted in the time vortex. He had just enjoyed a marvellous shower. He smirked to himself as he could smell the coconut and vanilla shampoo in his hair. Rose always had the best shampoo and he figured that what was hers was his…although this must be carried out in the sneakiest fashion. He liked Rose's shampoo, it meant he could smell like Rose, it was like taking a little part of her onto himself, it didn't taste to good though. He meandered around the corridors on his way to Rose's room, it was 4.30am after all and definitely time she should be getting up to entertain him. With his hands in his pockets he rounded the last corner and then something caught his eye. Something was stuck on the wall of the TARDIS. It wasn't the usual bright coloured post-its that he and Rose left each other but a large white sheet of paper. He reached into his pocket and put his glasses on and began to read.

'_Rose's List for the Doctor' _He read. Hmm…this definitely did not bode well.

'_1.Visit Mum (and don't even try and get us captured on some planet so you can avoid it!)'_

Oh dear. This was most certainly not going to be a list he would like. Lists. Not a good word, no lists could be good. They were like trapdoors. Of all the people on Earth who could have been Rose's mother, why did it have to be Jackie Tyler? Why did it have to be the woman who insisted on manhandling him every time he was dragged there? Whether it was slapping him with more force than a stampeding rhino in heat or throwing herself on him and kissing him like a…well like a stampeding rhino in heat! He thought with a slight smirk, proud of his analogy.

Right…so he wasn't allowed to get them captured to avoid it. But it didn't say anything about not getting Jackie captured! No, he couldn't do that…could he? No. He sighed. He supposed that he would just have to grin and bear it. Ok Rose Tyler, visiting your mother it is. He also made a mental note to wear padding incase of a Jackie attack, and to eat garlic…lots of garlic.

'_2. __Do the bloody washing up! You have not got an allergy to it, it is not one of your experiments in alien bacteria cultivation, and if you leave it long enough it will NOT just disappear so don't try any of those excuses again!'_

"Oh, not the washing up!" He whined to himself. He hated doing the washing up. In 900 years of time and space he had still never had to do the washing up until Rose had arrived. Before her, all of his companions had seemed to do it, and when he didn't have a companion, well…he just sort of left it. Got a good fungus growing there once…he'd called in Fred. Good name for fungus!

He tried to think of an excuse to get him out of doing it, but unfortunately Rose had already banned his favourites. He supposed he could try telling her that he'd gone temporarily blind and couldn't see it or perhaps he would just hide it until it was her turn again? Hmm…this would take some thought. He read on,

'_3. __Feel free to use my shower'_ Now this sounded more promising…oooh using her shower, perhaps with her in there too he mused, his grin spreading at the idea.

'_but…_

_-Not whilst I am in the bathroom or you will get more things thrown at your head like last time.'_

Oh. Well that spoilt that fantasy. That had not been a very good experience. He had only gone in there for a chat. He had finished fixing the Selective Spatial Reuptake Inhibitor and had got a bit bored and decided to visit Rose for a little chat. He hadn't expected her to be naked…really…he hadn't…honestly…kind of. How was he supposed to know that after a shower she had a habit of performing naked karaoke to herself in the bathroom? (Although she vehemently denied that that was what she was doing.) And throwing that duck at him just hadn't been fair, it was _his_ duck! She used his own rubber duck against him. It had left a nasty lump too.

'_-You WILL NOT use my shampoo and then hide it! Use your own you greedy alien.'_

He smiled at that one…he wasn't going to give _that_ up. He would just find a way to be more cunning about it.

'_-You will not leave rubber ducks strewn across my bathroom!'_

"They were a present!" He mumbled in a high pitched whine. "But ok Miss Tyler…if you don't want them _'strewn'_ they won't be _'strewn'_ I shall no longer strew…is that even a word? Strew?" He wasn't altogether sure, but he liked it. He grinned craftily as he thought up a plan. He was impressed by his own deviance.

'_4. __Banana soup is NOT food and will not be served for dinner again! EVER!'_

"That's one of my favourite foods!" He shrieked indignantly. Well she certainly wasn't getting away with that. Banana soup was a fantastic food, all banana and soupy! Ok…it would no longer be banana soup…from now on it could be banana surprise or banana consommé or banana a la bowl. Every night a different name. HA!

'_5. Stop leaving edible ball bearings in my bed! I can hear you sneaking in and putting them there before I go to bed so don't think I can't.'_

He chuckled to himself at the memory. That had been good fun. Sneaking into Rose's room when she was in the bathroom and hiding those ingenious little sweets under her duvet! He remembered how he would giggle impishly as he scuttled out of her room afterwards, he was glad no-one saw that, a little to undignified for a TimeLord really. Sometimes she'd find them and sometimes she wouldn't. He liked the times when she didn't, when he would come in at around 3am and find little ball bearings in her hair and stuck onto her back. That was always fun, it was like making Rose into a giant cake!

'_6. __If you feel the need to keep licking my possessions at least warn me. I do not appreciate putting on wet eyeshadow.'_

Now that one really wasn't his fault. He liked licking things, he couldn't help it and besides, it had been all brown and silver. It looked just like some sort of sparkly chocolate, how was he supposed to know that the stupid apes put that stuff on their faces?! Good thing she didn't know about him licking her earphones, or her toothbrush…or that wiggly, buzzing thing he'd found in her drawer.

'_This List Will Be Updated!_

_P.S. _

_Still love you Doctor!'_

Ah, well ok that made it a lot better. But still, she wasn't going to get away with this. He grabbed a pen and paper from inside his jacket pocket and began to write.

The Doctor's List for Rose

Stop 'decorating' my room. I do not need furry cushions or fluffy pink fairy lights. My room is starting to look like a fairy brothel!

My pyjamas are fine so stop making fun of them just because they have bunnies on. And the same goes for my bunny slippers.

The TARDIS being bigger on the inside in NOT a euphemism, and therefore does NOT mean that I am compensating for anything so stop joking about it!

Stop your mother from kissing me. (This should be at number one.) If it happens again I am NEVER going back.

Playing your music is fine…but organising a nightclub for you and Mickey in the Console Room is definitely not! Especially when you played 'Hey Mickey'.

You must bake me banana cookies with those little edible ball bearings after every escape.

You will stop trying to bribe me with bananas, or _that look_.

Stop switching my Sonic Screwdriver with a banana! It was funny when I did it to Jack because _I_ did it!

While we are on the subject of the Sonic Screwdriver, stop waving it around making buzzing noises and pretending it's a light sabre! It's not.

You are from now forbidden to try to speak in any accent other than your own! ESPECIALLY Scottish! And what was "Hoots Mon" supposed to be?

Stop asking the TARDIS to materialise into Johnny Depp's bedroom. I know you've been doing it!

You _really_ need to stop talking about dancing until you realise what Jack and I _really_ meant.

The same goes for singing 'Dancing With Myself', 'Dancing Queen', 'Dancing In The Street' etc.

This list will also be updated.

You're still my favourite pink and yellow human.

The Doctor posted this note up and got to work planning ways around her rules…first thing was first, draw a picture of a duck for her bathroom door…

* * *

**A/N---** So what do you all reckon?

What's your favourite reaction from the Doctor?

And what is your favourite rule for Rose?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N---** YAY...I've finally got chapter 3 up! Although this is part 1 of Rose's chapter...so it will be carried on soon in chapter 4. The post-it notes are making a comeback ladies and gentlemen! lol!

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose awoke with a jolt and looked around her room, her eyes straining to adjust in the darkness. She glanced at the clock that she kept by her bedside, despite the Doctor's demands of there being no time in the TARDIS, Rose liked to know when she was justified in yelling at him about waking her up too early. And at the sight of the red lights displaying 5:22am she felt very justified. She lifted her head enough to see her bedroom door swing closed behind a very shifty looking Doctor who had just slid out of her room. She sat up and with an indignant huff wondered what he was up to. She felt tentatively around her bed to find out whether he had plagued her with edible ball bearings again. She was quite confused when she didn't find any, and her confusion soon turned to embarrassment when she realised that she had fallen asleep topless and the Doctor had just been in her room.

Biting her lip nervously she felt around for a pyjama top so that she could follow the annoying alien and find out what he was up to. The Doctor sneaking around was never a good sign, especially for her as it tended to lead to one of his 'hilarious' ideas which generally left her covered in sweets, tripping over dozens of rubber ducks or just generally being confused, slightly bemused, resentfully amused and of course a little annoyed by the whole affair. Once she was covered up she sleepily shifted out of bed and turned on her lamp to assess the state of her hair. She was at once bombarded by brightness, not only of the lights but of seemingly millions of fluorescent post-it notes plastered almost everywhere around her room. In her hazy just-woken state she was more than a little confused and so moved over to the dressing table to read one of the notes. She didn't know where to look, the little post-it notes were everywhere, on her hairbrush, mascara, mirror, drawer handles, almost everywhere she looked. Her eyes were drawn to a bright red note on her earrings.

"I have licked this!" It read proudly. Rose didn't quite know what to think. She laughed. It was so endearingly ridiculous and she couldn't help but love her Doctor for how strangely adorable she was. Her eyes moved over the other notes, each one said the same thing. She began to get a little exasperated. As she glanced over to her chest-of-drawers the post-it there said simply,

"In here too."

She open the drawer and to her horror, shock and embarrassment found the same notes proclaiming proudly that the Doctor had been licking things, plastered to her socks, her underwear and…oh god…to her umm… 'home entertainment' as Shareen had got used to calling it around Jackie. On this there was also another note saying,

"By the way…what is this?" She laughed and felt relieved that although the Doctor had been licking her sex toys he at least hadn't known what he had been doing, or more importantly what _she_ had been doing.

Rose had originally planned to follow the Doctor to see what he had been sneaking around for, but after the shock of finding exactly how much he had claimed as his own tasting experiments around her room, the urge to even see him was very much dissipated and to her dismay she found that she wasn't even tired anymore. She rubbed her eyes in an irritated way and decided upon having a long shower to wake herself up before going to chastise the Doctor about keeping his tongue away from her underwear. A large grin spread across her face as her mind began to wander to how she wouldn't mind at all him licking her underwear…as long as she was wearing it at the time. She allowed herself to fall into fantasy as she walked towards her bathroom.

When she reached the door she was once again pulled from her thoughts when a bright green post-it note caught her eye, on it was a scribble of what looked like an animal…a squirrel maybe? She cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes, from that angle it sort of looked like a penguin with three legs. Rose sighed and gave up her examination of the picture, leisurely pushing her bathroom door open. At once she was bombarded with a dozen rubbery little bombs hitting her head. She gave a shriek and ducked back out of the room. The sight before her made her mouth drop open. What had just hit her head was a dozen rubber ducks on strings hanging from her ceiling. Inside the bathroom was now like a miniature town. There were rubber ducks _everywhere, _they even had their own rubber buildings. Her bath was full and six or seven ducks were bobbing around in it. By her sink was an elaborately constructed river running around almost all of her bathroom, it had its own current and ducks were floating past her. Rose's eyes were widened in shock and she burst out laughing. There was a large sign hung by her shower, it read,

"Duck World!

The ducks are no longer strewn but happily co-inhabiting with you Rose!"

She sighed through her laughter, a large smile still on her face. Why of all the men in the universe did she have to get the insane one? She tiptoed across her bathroom, dodging the ever moving stream of ducks and reached her mirror. She proceeded to notice a note it her hair and removed it,

"Yup, I've licked this too. Sorry."

"OH for God's sake!" Rose exclaimed. Right, this was it, forget the bathroom, it was time to confront Mr.-I'm-so-clever about this.

* * *

**A/N---** What do you all think? How evil is the Doctor?! Rose is dealing with it pretty well...how long will that last? What will she do when she sees the Doctor's list for her?

Please review and let me know what you all think!!!


End file.
